Mixed Blood
by Red Kunoichi
Summary: When the team has to find a girl that is called a 'Mixed Blood' Demon their lives are changed by what her past brings and what her future has instore...............


I don't own any of these people except Hikaru, and maybe a few more but that's it. So leave me alone.

Chapter 1:

Where it all ends and begins

"Please tell me you guys can here me!" Hikaru yelled as she saw the tiny monitor that held the

Spirit detectives in it. When she yelled they all looked up. "Barely! Can you hear us?"Yusuke's

voice rang through her ears. "How are we so sure it's Hikaru?"Kuwabara whispered

"Don't yell Urameshi! Do you want to find a deaf and very pissed off mixed breed!" The team

heard that loud and clear. "That's the mutt alright." Hiei muttered." Don't that I didn't

hear half-breed!" He narrowed his eyes a Hikaru that wasn't even there. 'Wait a minute,

she hears everything we say and when Yusuke just spoke, she thought he was yelling' Kurama thought.

"Hikaru, can you hear me or am I too loud?" He whispered. "You're loud enough." She said.

"Hey, Kurama why are you whispering?"Kuwabara idiotically said. Once again Hikaru's ears rang in

pain as she threw the headset and also once again yelled, "That's it I am going to kill you when I find

you and don't think for a second that I will hear your cries of mercy!"

Hiei smirked when he saw Kuwabara cower in fear. "Hikaru, calm down."

Kurama whispered again. "It seems that when we speak it comes to you louder than excepted."

They heard her growl and say "Just don't do that again." Hikaru wasn't acting like herself

and everyone knew it by the way she talked. She usually was cool headed and always has a

sarcastic come back to anyone that annoys her, now she snapped at her team mates, which

she hasn't done since she was a demon (partial), which was six months ago.

Kurama finally understood, "We have to whisper from now on-" "Wha-"Kuwabara started

to ask but Yusuke covered his mouth and somewhat understood so he nodded. "Where are you mutt?

I want to get this over with. "Hiei asked mumbling and also insulted the black haired mixed breed.

"Hiei you are going to pay for that remark. I am in what looks like a control room and I can see you guys

from a monitor inside here," There was a long pause, " There's also a note and I don't like it. At all."

Yusuke was the first to ask what was wrong(Whispering of course). " You guys need to get out of here now...Run!" She yelled they immediately. "What's wrong?"Kuwabara asked in his regular voice. "Hikaru yelled in pain and anger. "Run, I tell to run because ...Because...the note says they're going to release a gas that is fatal to demons. Kurama and Hiei won't make it out alive unless I get to the valve that will shut it off. "Everyone didn't believe what Hikaru said until a few moments of silence was broken by Yusuke whispering, "Hey leave it to us, Kuwabara and I will-" Hikaru cut him off by saying, "No. I can already smell it. I am closer to it anyway, you just get half-breed and fox boy out before it gets to where you are." "Don't do it. Your demon too."Kurama said trying to make her change her mind, it didn't work. "Sorry Fox, not this time. You humans better not try to return after you leave." "Why?" Kuwabara finally asked in a whisper. "You will die when you return." She said coldly. " It won't affect them they're weak humans" Hiei mumbled once again, he was also curious of her actions. Yuskue and Kuwabara glared at him with out saying anything ."They will die because I will kill them myself. As a demon I will not tolerate humans weighing me down." 'This is bad' Kurama thought. 'She's in her demon form. If she stays like that for long she will destroy herself.'

As she saw the screen she knew that the team was worried about her safety. For some reason she didn't care at all. Hikaru knew she was going to die when she got close enough to the valve. She looked at her hands and saw claws. She shook her head in disbelief, she had never gained control of her demon blood but now, for no apparent reason she had her powers and mind steady. She feared that if the humans came she would lose what human she had left in herself. If she stayed in this form for too long, she really didn't know what would happen . To her or them. "Yusuke, always make sure Keiko is happy, make sure your happy too, like you've always been. Kazuma, make sure nothing happens to my cat. Hiei, though you're only half, I consider you one of the most powerful fire demon I have ever met, no matter what anyone tells you. Kurama," She hesitated a little but kept going. "I know your going to try and stop me one way or another but don't. I have caused you enough trouble in seven months that anyone of you have done in a year. You have help me prepare for the battles I will face. I thank you for that. You are too nice for your own good , never change. Good-bye and lets hope I see you in Koenma's. Hikaru turned off the volume so she could not hear the voices of her friends to come back.

As she started walking out of the room she glance a the screen one last time, 'Good luck all of you.' Hikaru thought as she ran of ready to face death.

'And to think this all started just seven months ago…………..'

Hikaru sighed deeply and looked in the mirror. Her jet-black hair was in a low ponytail that reached up to her lower back. She saw her dark blue eyes looking back at her filled with boredom. She was wearing a dark blue sweater, with a white t-shirt beneath it and some blue jeans that was worn out. Hikaru looked out the window; it was only 5:26 and already pitch black outside. She had always taken a walk at this time and decided that he darkness wouldn't stop her now.

As she got outside and locked the door she saw a shadow in an alleyway. Hikaru paid no mind to it; she had always seen a shadow when she walked. She started her way to nowhere. She just wanted to get away from the home that reminded her of her dead parents. She shook her head, 'No.' She thought. 'I won't remember them now, not ever.' Right after her thought she started hearing footsteps behind her that seemed to want to catch up to her. This also happened several times before and now the girl had just about had it. She turned around and saw something she hadn't seen before.

Koenma's Office

The four Spirit Detectives had a new assignment, find a girl, that's practically all the information he gave them. "That's it!" Yusuke yelled at their baby faced boss. "We have no information about her," He said stamping papers. "How are we going to find her then?" Kuwabara asked. "You better start looking." Koenma said casually without looking up. "Why? It's just a human girl." Hiei said indifferently. Koenma finally stopped and looked at them seriously. "No she's not. She's a mixed breed." Kurama and Hiei knew what he was talking about; the others didn't so he asked Kurama to explain. "She has more than two types of blood in her. Which is dangerous to both her and others. There can be a time that she cannot control one of the bloods in her and if it the demon one, people will die." He said coolly. "So we might get attacked by her and die?" Kuwabara shivered at the thought. Hiei just rolled his eyes. "There's a portal that will lead you to where we got a signal on her last time. Good luck." He started stamping papers once more. They all started walking towards the enormous door. When they went through they felt the floor under them gave way.

Hikaru saw four boys come out of thin air. The boy with orange hair in a weird style fell on top of the boy with slicked back black hair. The other two, a short one with black and white spiky hair and a red head with long hair, landed on their feet. "Get off me, Kuwabara!" The first boy yelled. As they started getting up, she had a feeling to run as fast as she could. "Is that the mutt?" The other said coldly (None other than Hiei). 'They know?' She thought in surprise. She took an involuntary step back. "Were not here to hurt you." The red head said calmly. "What? You're just going to kidnap me instead?" Hikaru asked sarcastically.

"She's got you there Kurama." Yusuke said laughing. "Kurama?" She whispered. 'Where have I heard that name before?' Hikaru started to walk up to them, wanting to know who or what they are. "Is she going to kill us? You know I can't fight a girl!" Kuwabara hid behind all of them. She was about two feet away when she figured it out. "That brat Koenma sent you didn't he? You must be the famous Spirit Detectives. Should have known. The two humans, the half-breed and the fox. If he expects me to go that easily, he's mistaken." She said. Yusuke and

Kuwabara look at her in amazement, Kurama just sighed and Hiei glared at her.

She turned around and started walking. "Mutt! You're coming with us whether you like it or not." A black blur passed and was in front of her. "Hiei is it? I don't have time to waste on a half-breed," She growled. She walked right past him, and then everything went dark.

" You killed her!" Kuwabara cried as Hikaru fell to the floor. All of them ran up to her and the she was breathing. "No, I just through a small pebble at her head." Kurama said. Everyone looked at him as if the world had ended, come on it was Kurama, " and Hiei would have killed her if I hadn't." He said in his defense. Hiei had his katana out, which ready to kill her, he sheathed it and glared at Kurama. "I would have, too." "Let's just get back before people see her like this." Yusuke said tossing her on his shoulder. When they started back the portal closed.

"How exactly are we going to get back?" Kuwabara asked looking at Kurama. Actually, everyone was looking at Kurama. "What?" He asked looking around. "You ARE the smart one" Yusuke pointed out.

He looked at the situation. Four guys with one knocked out girl in the middle of the street and it was dark. What could they do?

" This was your plan?" Hiei asked Kurama flatly. " Could you think of better one?" He asked back. "Hn" is all he said as he sat in the windowsill. The girl was laid on the couch in the living room of the Minamoto residence. The other three boys were sitting on chairs thinking what they should do with her. "Lock her up somewhere and throw away the key!" Kuwabara said thinking when she woke up she would kill them all. "That's out of the question." Kurama said sighing and shaking his head. "Some Code of Honor ya got there." Yusuke said plainly. There was a knock on the door and Kurama went to open it. A blue haired girl they all knew was there and walked in. Boton was about to greet them when she saw the girl on the couch. "Hiei! We've told you millions of times not to hurt people on assignments" She scolded him. All he did was look out the window and say' " Hn. It wasn't me. You know I would have killed her." She thought about it and then glared at the others. "Then who was it?" Boton asked angrily. Instantly the two boys pointed at the red head. "You! OF EVERYONE I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT YOU AT THE LEAST HAD SOME PRIDE AND DIGNITY NOT TO HURT ANYONE, if it was a demon trying to kill you then that's ok, BUT A GIRL! SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO DEFEND HER SELF!"

(This scolding went on for about 20 minutes so I'll save you the trouble)

"Sorry that the portal closed, something came up," She said. Yusuke was trying to contain his laughter; at the end of the Boton assault on Kurama she summoned her oar and hit him on the head with it after finding out the blow was with a pebble. He was rubbing his head in pain. "What?" Kurama asked. She glared at him and said, " She has a bounty on her head." She saw that all of them (Not Hiei) wanted to know why.

"I'm a mixed breed and we have a rare type of blood that whom ever drinks it, it makes them stronger than they were before." Hikaru was sitting up and had her head in her hand. "Man, I have a big headache" 'You're not the only one.' Kurama thought still rubbing his head. Boton walked up to her and said cheerfully, "Hi! I'm Boton. You must want to know what happened." She looked at her and said, "You're the grim reaper and I'm dead." "Nope! Well the Grim Reaper part yes, but you're not dead." Once again said cheerfully. Hikaru closed her eyes and snapped her fingers, " Damn, so close." She said sarcastically. Boton laughed, " You have a big sense of humor." "And a death list to match.

You think you can handle a busy day?" At this point everyone was laughing, Hiei just rolled his eyes containing his.

" What type of breed are you, anyway." With out looking at who said it she answered, "My mother was a half-breed of human and – wait why I'm telling you this?" She started getting up and was about to walk out the door when someone grabbed her shoulder and whispered so only she could hear, " Your mother was part fox. Wasn't she?" Hikaru froze. "How…ha…how did you know that?" She whispered back. " I can smell it on you." 'Damn scent.' "Fine." She said out loud. "I'll stay." "Nice work, Kurama. You actually got her to stay!" She turned around and saw the red head smiling at her. She sighed, ' Of course. He's a Kistune, too.'

Hikaru sat back down and continued, " She was also part fox, in no way what so ever related to fox boy over there. My father was not even close to what Mother was, he was a pure blood fire demon, and again no relation to half-breed. My mother was killed when I was six, my father ten, both died protecting me. It's been ten years since my Mother, six my Father…………. Grim? Are you crying?" Boton had water brimming in her eyes. "No, go on." She said slowly making sure that her tears wouldn't fall. As she looked around everyone had a sad face, again except Hiei, he was just looking out of the window, but still listening. Hikaru rolled her eyes, " Look I don't need anyone's pity. It's pointless to greave about something that happened along time ago. They're dead and I can't do anything to stop it so, do you want to hear my merry little adventure or not?" She said with a cold yet sarcastic tone. They all nodded. "You see this?" She said taking out a white stoned silver necklace out of her pocket. " She stole it and gave it to me for my first birthday. It seemed like all Kitsune's have an infatuation with stealing. This is also the reason she was killed. A pure blood tried taking it from me. In that my mother reacted with force and that got her killed. My Father came in time to save me but it was too late for her. Seriously, Grim it looks like she's going to spout waterfalls. Literally."

" I'm fine. Just fine." This time tears were coming out freely. She growled loudly but dismissed that fact. Everyone else was serious and intent on listening. "My father was sad, sure but, he kept being strong for me, he told me never to lose the necklace. As you see I never did. Not the same way Mother died but it was worse." There was a long pause until Hikaru asked for a glass of water. Kurama told her he would get it but she refused and went into the kitchen. She leaned on the counter and looked at the water filled cup without taking a sip. She just looked at it, remembering. " It's my fault." She whispered to the water. 'No. It couldn't have been could it?'

The gang just sat there speechless. "Boton, stop crying. You already made her stop twice." Yusuke told her while patting her back. She nodded and wiped her tears. "She was alone for six years? Wow." Kuwabara said in awe. "Koenma wanted to learn about her past to help her, but I don't know if I can listen to any more." Boton said through sobs. Hiei still looked out the window and Kurama wondered what was taking Hikaru so long, he didn't want to disturb her though.

Hikaru thought of why she was telling these people (Considering they it her on the back of the head with a pebble) of her past, parents, and race. 'Do I trust them?' No she thought. She couldn't ever since that day she could never trust another demon or human alike. She still had to tell them everything about her parents; they would get suspicious about why she stopped. She went back to her seat on the couch. Boton seemed to have calmed down a bit so she kept going. "My father, he was the only thing I had left in the world. Then one day I was captured by some ice demons that wanted revenge on my father. I don't know why exactly. He told me not to play near the forest, I didn't care what he said, so I went and got myself taken away. They were waiting to kill me right in front of my father when he came, they taunted him with placing a knife covered with some type of liquid that kills demons the second it mixes with the blood. The demon was about to do it when my Father pushed my aside and he got wounded. He was dead. I was next. They came at me. Then everything went dark, I woke up with dead demons all around me and my Father with them. Well, that's the end of my happy little life, what else is there you want to know about me before you restrain me and tie me down making sure I don't kill myself of depression?" Hikaru asked sarcastically. (Is there any other way?)

"O.k. Hikaru that was all I needed to hear. Will you please stay here for the night?" Boton asked her with out even asking Kurama. "What?" Hikaru said confused. "Like I told you there is a bounty on you life and I must speak with Koenma about this." She looked at the teary eyed girl and the others. They were all looking at her, even Hiei. She sighed. "I'd probably get hit with another pebble again if I don't say yes." She lay on the couch and closed her eyes. " You guys could stop staring at me any time now. I'm not going to kill myself. What's the point only to be yelled at by some baby that controls the spirit world, I rather take my chances with pebble throwing Fox over there." She heard Yusuke, Boton, and Kuwabara suppress their laughter.

Everyone left and Kurama asked Hikaru to use his bed for the night. She told him the couch already was comfy enough. He told her good night and went upstairs. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered if any of them trusted her. Her last conscious thought wasn't even hers it was a different voice ' Where do you expect to go through life if you don't have people to guide your way?'

The next morning

Hikaru opened her eyes to see the ceiling once more. There was a few seconds when she had forgotten everything. Then it all came rushing back through her head. She was at Fox's house, there was a bounty on her head and Koenma wants to know about her past. 'Yeay.' she thought emotionlessly. (Finally something different.) As she sat up she saw that it was 10:45. 'Kurama is probably in school.' she thought to herself. She went to the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator. It read:

Hikaru,

I have gone to school, "Thought so." And will return at 4:00. Make yourself at

home. I am sorry but you cannot leave the house. When I come back make sure

you are ready to leave to the spirit world.

Kurama

She put down the note and wondered what she would be able to get out of this house. Then she had the perfect plan, she would say she got some things form her house and decided to pick him up since it's along the way. As she opened the door Hiei was standing right in front of it. "Where do you think your going?" He asked in a tone that said 'Got you.' She glared at him and said "None of your concern, half-breed." He gave her a death glare and then said, "Homesick already?" 'How did he know that?' He walked in and said , "I'm a telepath, unless you don't know what it means." He smirks with the satisfaction of making her angry. "Look, I just want to get some stuff form my house and come back, that's all." She said as she pushed Hiei out, closed the door and started walking. "Koenma told me to be your baby-sitter for the day." He informed her. "He's the one that needs a babysitter, not me."

As she walked the street corner she heard Hiei yell, "Hikaru, look out!" But it was too late she saw a green energy coming towards her………………………………….

That's all you'll get for right now. I will continue this ,reviews or not.

Ja ne Syonara

Red Kunoichi


End file.
